


The Crooked Path and Like a Pigeon from Hell [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crooked Path: "You really do look like crap, McKay," John said when Karen had returned to the house. "What are you doing here anyway?" John tossed his sunglasses on the table, and Rodney could see the tightness of pain lines around his eyes.</p><p>Like a Pigeon from Hell: Coda/sequel to The Crooked Path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked Path and Like a Pigeon from Hell [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crooked Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722) by [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy). 



> Inspired by [Like a Pigeon From Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512) by facetofcathy.
> 
> Many thanks to greeniron for combining the two podfic into a single m4b audiobook. And she did lovely cover art as well!

Length: 01:29:41

File size: 41.16 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/OPP/The%20Crooked%20Path%20and%20Like%20a%20Pigeon%20From%20Hell.m4b)


End file.
